good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OutsmartingBasilisk/Basilisk's GvE Oneshots
Imma just... work on and place GvE oneshots here You guys can ignore me. This first one is a WIP labeled "Reunion" about my "Backward Realm" OCs. Not finished, I'll work on it when I have more inspiration. Ksilisab walked through the "Backwards Realm" as they called it. She liked it better than their original, normal world. The grey grass, pale grey sky, red moon, and blue sun had become familiar to her, and she grew to prefer it. When Onarvos and Lisab forced her to go back to the normal realm Ksilisab was furious. Thankfully Ksilisab was able to get her magic back(which Onarvos and Lisab also took away from her) and return to the Backwards Realm. She stopped at a tree, the black tree that brought them here. Her dark purple eyes flashed sadly as she remembered all that had happened. Onarvos being trapped, Lisab having her legs cut off, and her... Ksilisab shook her head to clear it. Best not to think of the past. The tree branches suddenly started shaking, the silver leaves rustling. Ksilisab jumped, scrambling back in fear. The tree always brought bad things, and the fact it was moving nearly sent her into a panic. She whimpered, looking at the tree warily. It was a figure that jumped out of the tree, humanoid and appearing to be a solid shadow. It was completely dark with long claws and a stiff, spiny tail. The only thing that stuck out where its pale blue eyes, slitted pupils focused on Kslisab. The being swayed a little on its feet, taking a step closer and cocking its head. "Bassilissk?' It rumbled, eyes widenng. Ksilisab froze, she hadn't been called that in awhile, and there were very few people who would call her that. The figure suddenly became familiar, they may have been covered in some black substance and now sport a tail, but the shape, the eyes, even the voice, though now guttural and throaty, belonged to Discord. Her heart squeezed, it had been years since she had seen her Chaos Flipside, and now here he was, changed by the Backwards Realm like the rest of them. "Discord? Y-yes it's me, Basilisk, or... Ksilisab now. Is it really you-" She was cut off as he barreled into her. Discord hugged her, picking her up and holding her close. Ksilisab was stunned, she hadn't been given affection in so long, not after her other two flipsides started blaming and hating her for their situation. It felt... nice, feeling warmth not only physically but over the bond as well. No, more than nice, wonderful, extrodinary. She didn't want it to stop. Ksilisab faintly smiled and hugged her flipside back. "I'm... Drocsid now... Aren't I?" He hummed, pulling away and attempting to clear his throat. Ksilisab nodded, it was probably just the Backwards Realm manipulating her, but she found the name oddly fitting. It may have just been their original names spelt backwards, but after the realm whispered your new name into your ear it was like you were a completely different person. Which, she suppossed, was true. Drocsid attempted to speak again, but instead a fit of violent coughs came from him. Ksilisab frowned, the foreign feeling of worry for another shooting through her. He hacked up some black liquid onto his claws before flicking it off with a disgusted look. "Sssorry..." He rumbled, his voice no better than before "I'm sstuck with thisss... gunk in my throat." She felt a pang of sympathy at that, another feeling that now felt strange to her. Ksilisab rubbed her flipside's back which made him let out a throaty purr. It almost made her flinch back, she had forgotten he did that. Drocsid rumbled and hugged her, burying his head into her shoulder. A flash of fear went through Ksilisab's mind as a thought was planted. Would Drocsid hate her too if he knew what she did? If Lisab and Onarvos got to him, would he eventually turn cold to her as well? She shivered, hugging her flipside back tightly. No, she couldn't allow that. Ksilisab wont let the last flipside that loved her go. But how could she keep him on her side? What she thought of made her feel guilty. Ksilisab would have to lie, she had to, the truth would drive Drocsid away for sure. And Ksilisab couldn't let him see Onarvos and Lisab, not while he could be swayed to turn against her. No she would have to make sure he wouldn't hate her like them. Ksilisab knew it was wrong, that it was selfish. But the feelings he gave her were so good, she couldn't let them dissapear again! Hootsie gave me this prompt "What are you doing?" "...eating" "We’re being held hostage, and you decide to raid the kitchen?" "They didn’t say the fridge was off limits.” Ill pprobably do it with Discord and Sovrano Category:Blog posts